


5 times Fang flirted with Jayden + 1 time Jayden flirted back

by Laurenjames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Swap, Loch & Ness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	5 times Fang flirted with Jayden + 1 time Jayden flirted back

**Five.**

“Fang, you-”

“No.” The words were more of a sub-vocal growl than anything audible.

Jayden sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “You can’t do this to us. You agreed to help us. Lyra is –”

“I didn’t do this for Lyra.”

“You didn’t do this for- I know you didn’t do it for _Lyra_, jesus! But I thought you’d have some common decency and follow through on your promises!”

Fang stepped close to him, opening his mouth to speak. A muscle pulsed in his jaw. His eyes were dark.

He paused, then stepped back and closed his mouth. “You couldn’t handle me if I _followed through on my promises_, Detective Ness.”

Jayden rolled his eyes, neck clicking as he jerked his head back. “Jesus fucking Christ. What a mess.”

Fang bit his bottom lip, hiding back a smirk. “It could be worse. Detective Loch could be here.”

**Four.**

Fang leaned his head back against the far wall of the prison cell, staring at Jayden through hooded eyes. He was so bulky that he barely fitted on the narrow bunk bed. “Detective.”

“Fang. I know that you know why you’re here.”

A beam of moonlight lit up his bare feet, stretched out lazily across the grey tile floor. Fang’s long toenails curled up into thick, sharp claws. “I think I can probably guess.”

Jayden jangling the keys on his belt nervously. “I can’t let you out until sun up.” His eyes unconsciously drifted to the full moon, just visible through the barred window.

“Well. I suppose you’ll have to keep me entertained until then.” Fang smirked again, tongue flicking out to lick his long, sharp teeth.

Jayden stared at them for a long moment, frozen in place like a rabbit in headlights. There was a part of him – the deep, dark, selkie seal part of him which still longed to hunt and tear and rip at mammals in the shallows of the sea – that imagined Fang’s teeth covered in blood, and liked it. A lot.

Jayden’s radio buzzed. He pulled in a breath, then pressed the button, eyes on Fang, unblinking. “I’ll be right there, Lyra. Over.”

**Three. **

“Get down!” Fang yelled across the warehouse, the words slurred around his teeth. There was blood on his chin, fresh and red and dripping into his stubble.

Jayden ducked as a green flash of spell-work shot over his head. He craned backwards, looking over his shoulder for Lyra. She was running up the stairs. Alone. Safe, for now.

He pushed himself onto his elbows and crawled low across the floor. Fang ripped a warlock’s neck tendon out with a little too much pleasure. Something low in Jayden’s spine gave a twinge in empathy – or longing. It was hard to tell, anymore.

“What are you even doing here?” Jayden hissed. “How did you even find out about this – it’s a secret raid!”

Fang rolled his eyes, using a claw to dig a vein out from between his teeth. “This is my turf. I had to deal with them.”

Jayden grimaced. He could smell the hot tang of blood on Fang’s breath. He pushed down the urge to transform and join him in the rampage.

Fang smiled, somehow knowing and amused all at once. “A _thank you _would be nice.”

He gestured at the bodies scattered around the warehouse. A whole coven of witches and warlocks had been laid out in a single hour. There was blood _everywhere._

Jayden blew out between his teeth. “This is going to be so much fucking paperwork.”

“Well, I’ve got a few ideas for how I can pay you back.” Fang winked at Jayden, and then tilted his head, listening to a scuffle upstairs. Before Jayden could reply, he was off, ready to take down whoever was harassing Lyra.

**Two.**

“I don’t understand why we need to pretend to be mates,” Jayden hissed in Fang’s ear, adjusting his tie. “There, that’s better, love,” he said, at a louder volume.

“For the last time,” Fang said in a low growl that Jayden could feel, vibrating in his chest, through the hands on his tie. “This is a convention for werewolves. If you want to keep your cover, you need a mate. There’s no way they’ll let a selkie walk in without trying to claim you, otherwise.”

“_Claim._ Werewolves are so archaic. Selkies don’t get claimed anymore. I keep my sealskin in a bank safe, for god’s sake.”

Fang was about to reply, an amused smile crossing his face, when a passing werewolf lady said “Alpha.”

She dipped her head at Fang, then her eyes slid over to Jayden, looking him over with interest. Her nostrils flared.

For all his bravado, something in Jayden’s stomach clenched in fear. His seal was telling him that he was in danger: that she could take him and _keep _him, in a way his instincts had never warned him about Fang.

Fang immediately tugged Jayden close, one hand curled around his throat, and kissed him. His teeth bit into Jayden’s lower lip.

“If anyone’s going to claim you around here it’s going to be me,” he said, and bit the lobe of Jayden’s ear. “I told you I should have scent-marked you.”

Jayden was going to _kill him._

**One.**

“GET ME BACK IN MY OWN BODY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” Jayden yelled, furious at how deep and attractive his (Fang’s) voice sounded, despite his fear.

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Lyra said, flicking quickly through ancient tome after tome.

Jayden’s body was leaning back against the kitchen counter, smirking. From inside, Fang said, “I don’t know. I could get used to this.”

He rolled up Jayden’s – perfectly pressed – sleeves, flexing his bicep. “I didn’t know you’d started working out.”

Jayden folded Fang’s arms, then quickly unfolded them, trying not to think about how thick and bulging and firm they were, pressed up against his toned chest.

“This is all your fault,” he tried to hiss, but the words came out in a sub-vocal growl.

This body shouldn’t be so hot _while he was stuck inside it_. He pressed Fang’s tongue up against his sharp teeth. A little aching thrill ran through him at the pain.

“You know, my teeth only come down when I’m turned on,” Fang said, semi-casually. Jayden could see his own face pretending to be calm, and was annoyed at how obviously not-calm he actually looked. Did he _always_ look like that?

“Your teeth are always down,” Jayden said dismissively.

Jayden’s eyes stared back at him, unblinkingly. “Yep.”

“SOULMATES!” Lyra said, prodding at a page in glee. “It’s because you’re soulmates! And I can fix it!”

**+one. **

“Fang.”

Jayden rolled his eyes, pressing the phone against his shoulder as he pushed open the police station door, trying to balance three cups of coffee on his arm. “Who answers the phone with their own name? No one. The answer is no one.”

“Who is this? Why are you calling me?”

“_Fang_, it’s me,” he said, exasperated. “Your boyfriend? Ringing any bells?”

“Do you need something? Because I’m actually in a fairy den right now.”

Jayden stopped in his tracks. “Like, underground? How did you – what did – you know what, I don’t want to know. If you tell me, I’ll have to arrest you. I just wanted to know if you were gonna be home for dinner.”

“Unsure.”

There was something strained in his voice. Jayden wondered briefly if Fang would actually tell him if he needed rescuing, or just keep talking nonsense forever.

“Okay, well. I’d like to see you, if you can spare the time in your busy, pixie-filled schedule.” Jayden handed Lyra one of the drinks. She nodded an absent-minded thanks at him, eyes on her screen.

“I’ll see what I can do.” There was a _pop_, like something on Fang’s end had just exploded.

“You know, you’re incredibly hot when you go all mono-syllabic on me.”

“I. Know.” There was a cut-off scream, quickly stifled. “Got to go.”

Fang hung up. Jayden stared at the phone, exasperated. Sometimes he wondered if Fang had ever flirted with anyone in his life, because he had the observation skills of a brick wall.


End file.
